Psoriasis is a chronic, genetically predisposed disease of the skin that affects 2-3% of the world's population. There is no cure, but a number of treatments both topical and systemic are known to control many of the symptoms. The disease is chronic, although in many cases it tends to be a recurring disease with flares interspersed with periods of relative dormancy.
The most common form of psoriasis, plaque psoriasis, is commonly seen as red and white scaly patches appearing on the top first layer of the epidermis. Topical treatments range from moisturizers and mineral oil through topical corticosteroids through various vitamin D3 analogs through retinol. Phototherapy has been used for years and generally comprises some form of ultraviolet (UV) treatment in conjunction with a topical treatment. Many systemic agents are used, the main ones of which are methotrexate, cyclosporine and various retinoids. More recently, various biologic agents have been developed. Biologic agents are proteins that affect the immune response that gives rise to psoriasis.
Alternative therapies have been suggested including changes in lifestyle and diet. Fasting, low energy diets, and vegetarianism have shown promise in some studies in the treatment of psoriasis while diets rich in fish oil are also thought to be helpful. One such alternative therapy known in the prior art deals with “worm tea”—the liquid containing dissolved worm castings recovered from earthworm beds. Organic farmers have for decades asserted that worm tea aids in the treatment of eczema and psoriasis. Indeed, products are commercially available that use worm tea as an active ingredient for the treatment of such disorders. Recently however, it has been discovered that worm tea produced in a composting environment rich in fruits, vegetables, raw paper, and volcanic grit that is admixed with a microbial soil enhancer and subsequently pH adjusted and treated with a plant surfactant exhibits heighted therapeutic effect. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved worm tea derived topical preparation that demonstrates heightened efficacy when used to treat the itching and inflammation associated with psoriasis.
Moreover, given the similarities between the immune system response associated with psoriasis and many other inflammatory conditions of the skin, the improved worm tea of the present invention offers measurably significant levels of effectiveness when used to treat the itching and inflammation associated with a variety of skin maladies including, but not limited to, common skin rash, eczema, various fungal infections, rosacea, sunburn, insect bites, gangrenous pyoderma, keloids, and keratosis.